Watcha Doin?
by Svonnah-La-Fay
Summary: The story itself is not very funny, but the jokes behind it sure are. Picture this: Tobias has a little relationship off to the side...with another hawk!


**Watcha Doin?**

A strange and altogether amusing little story that became quite the inside joke. Let me tell it to you…

**Chapter 1**

Rachel

I looked up in the trees, and saw a large nest. _What can that be?_ I wondered. Then I saw a very familiar Hawk, with rust colored tail feathers fly into it and add a twig to the carefully placed nest.

(Umm, Tobias?)

The Hawk started, and almost fell out of his tree.

(Who is that?) His head was looking every which way. I stepped out from behind my branch, in squirrel morph.

(It's Rachel. Watcha Doin?)

(Nothing,) He replied stubbornly.

(Don't look like nothin' to me!) Cassie added, stepping out beside me.

(Oh man! I can't believe this! What are you two doing here?)

(Looking for you,) I answered. (Nice place you got,) I sneered. (So, I guess you went all the way huh? Decided to be truly Hawk?) I sounded disgusted.

How could he do this? Tobias was supposed to be faithful to me, and now he was making a nest? Somebody wake me up, because this does not sound good.

(Hold on Rachel, let's hear the whole story first,) Cassie urged.

Easy for her to say! Her boyfriend (in a way) wasn't making a nest, in preparation of who knows what!

(Well, it's really not what it looks,) Tobias said, embarrassed.

Bad timing. A large female red tailed hawk flew up and landed on a branch close to Tobias.

(Oh really? Well it _better_ not be what I think it is, because you are in so much trouble if it is!) I yelled.

(Umm, Tobias, we would really like to know what's going on, ) Cassie said quietly.

(Look, nothing is happening. Really. Her mate got killed, and I'm just helping her build a nest.)

(In _your_ territory?) I yelled, hysterical.

(Well, there was this big owl that decided to move in on hers, and I couldn't just let her die, you know!) Tobias was getting agitated.

I couldn't believe this! (Tobias, fine, she can't die, and I'm fine with that, but I am strongly objected to you acting as if she's your mate!) Tobias flinched.

(Maybe I should leave now, ) Cassie hinted, and started to scurry away. The female hawk caught sight of the movement.

(Cassie, get to the ground and de-morph, now!)

The hawk spread her wings, getting ready to leap off her branch. Tobias moved also. He would knock the female off her branch if he had too. But Cassie was already growing.

The Hawk decided that squirrels becoming humans just wasn't safe, and she flew off. I scuttled down the tree as well, and became human.

"I'll still leave." Cassie smiled at me, and moved away.

I sighed exasperatedly. She knew how I felt about Tobias, and wanted to leave us alone. To, let's say, sort things out.

All right, okay, we could talk. Yeah, sure, let's just talk about how Tobias, with a human soul, and a hawk's body was about to become a foster-daddy.

I guess you could say I was mad. But you're wrong. I was so, totally beyond mad it wasn't even funny, given the current situation.

Tobias fluttered down to land on the ground. (Rachel, what did you want me to do?) He asked.

I stared at him coldly.

(Look, it's only until the chicks are able to fly away,) He wheedled.

"Oh, sure, just until they can fly away! Which is like, what, _five__months from now_? She has to lay the eggs, sit on them, hatch the babies, and watch them grow. Where will you be during this? Helping her, and getting attached to the little things, and who knows? Maybe they might come back next year, with families of their own? Why, you could be a grandpa pretty soon!" I yelled.

(Oh, come on Rach.)

I couldn't help it. I love it when he abbreviates my name like that. But I was still mad. I shook my head. "Absolutely not. You can just make her leave."

I knew I was being cruel, but it was his fault.

Tobias started changing. He was morphing into human. I could see what he was doing. Trying to beg forgiveness. At least that proved he cared about what I thought.

Rachel, please.

"I don't believe this! Tobias, stop thinking like a Hawk, and start thinking like the Human you are!"

I gasped, aware of what I had said.

Tobias stood, fully human in front of me. His dirty blonde hair still looked wild, and his dark, dreamy eyes pleaded with mine. "That hurts Rach."

"I'm sorry," I said softly. I shouldn't have done that. I _shouldn't_ have done that. Here I was, beating up on the poor guy for merely trying to save a member of his own species.

But I guess that's what hurt so much. His race wasn't the same as mine, and possibly never would be again. That kind of stuff hurts.

"You're right. Completely right." I laughed, trying to think of what to say next. "It's just that…look, no one wants to lose you as a Hawk. Someday we can change you back. I guess seeing you with another Hawk, a _female_ Hawk," I said peevishly, "Kind of reminds me that you're still so different from us."

I was still kind of on tender ground, so I treaded softly.

"What, afraid of a little competition?" Tobias asked, amused.

"For what?" I was outraged.

Again.

He had no right to suspect that I…okay, he had every right, but that's just not the kind of stuff you say out loud. But I could tell Tobias didn't buy my little act. He knew, just like I did.

"Never mind," Tobias said shyly.

We were silent a moment, staring at our feet, the forest, the sky, anything but each other.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I wondered.

"Because I was afraid you'd react pretty much like you did, when really, nothing happened. I would never…you know. That's just not right," He concluded, a little bit embarrassed. "I may be a Hawk," He said, "But as you so courteously reminded me, I am human inside."

I blushed. I hate it when people get the best of me. "Okay, I understand. But could you please get her to leave?"

I don't care what he said, I was not going to have her around. It was not an option.

Tobias sighed. "You know, it's really not that easy. The nest is almost done, and…" He trailed off, looking at me. "I'll try."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Another awkward silence.

"So, in typical Rachel fashion, I was going to go to the mall. Maybe grab something to eat. You want to come?"

He grinned. "Sure."


End file.
